


See U Next Time

by KindListener



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Body Modification, Cybernetics, Declarations Of Love, Genital Piercing, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Fixation, Pearling, Prosthetics, Spit Kink, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/pseuds/KindListener
Summary: Status:Unfinished.Pairing(s):Johnny Silverhand x V.Warnings:Major character death, descriptions of injury and in-depth descriptions of body mods/pearling.Summary:V thinks it's about time he called it quits.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Male V, Johnny Silverhand/V
Kudos: 25
Collections: Hyperfixation Collection





	See U Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> **Author Notes:** After not posting for more than a month, I'm back. (Also this fic includes a body mod called pearling and if your don't know what that is (like I didn't before writing this fic) have a look [here](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pearling_\(body_modification\)).)

It feels like Johnny's been with him forever...but he's been nothing but a tool to the old rockstar. The motherfucker had used him, manipulated him, made him believe things he never thought were possible. He betrayed that trust. Swallowing thickly, V concludes his story, slumping against a wall in the blood-spattered halls of Arasaka Tower. He feels weak and his legs won't work. Maybe Vik does a delivery service, he thinks to himself with a small smile.  
"Stand up." A familiar voice rings loud. "Stand the fuck up." Johnny sounds angry. Angrier than he has been since they were first introduced. He pulls in close, pulling off his sunglasses so V can see the dark shade of his eyes, fading through the bloodloss. "Stay with me."  
"I don't... I don't know how long I'll...last, Johnny. I'm... Everything's goin' dark." He coughs, pulling a hand away from his side where blood spills through his fingers. His cybernetic eye has shut off, hanging loosely out of its socket as it sparks and flashes.  
"... Shit."  
"C'mon, you can make a better go of this." He reasons and Johnny shakes his head.  
"You're not allowed to make that decision." He states, taking over just a little to give V the strength he needs to get back on his feet. "We're gettin' you patched up." He hauls himself back to the elevator and makes his way back to Vik.

• • •

Black. Inky darkness. No light, no colour, just shade.  
"Woah!" V bolts upright, blackness consuming him as he feels what he's sitting on. His...bed? No, that can't be right...but it is. Just his bed, surrounded by acres and gallons of thick, black fog.  
"You're awake. Well, not really." Johnny? Glancing beside him, the black-haired man sees him wander up to the bed.  
"What...? What happened?"  
"Technically? You bit the big one. I managed to haul your ass back to Vik's. He's fixing you up but you have a decision to make; you want me gone or we can make this a full-time gig?" He's letting V decide? He's giving V...a _choice_? This kind of freedom? From Johnny? He doesn't know what to do with it... He won't know what to do with himself without Johnny either. He lights up a cigar.  
"I want... I want you to stay." V decides, unable to meet Johnny's eyes, even under his shades.  
"Then let's make it official." He announces, sitting beside the younger man. He can feel the brush of steel against his shoulder. So he's solid right now? How? Why? A silence falls between them.  
"What do I...do?"  
"I don't know. I've never done this kinda thing before either." Johnny admits, rubbing the back of his neck. "Vik said something about a 'physical exchange' so like a handshake or a hug or somethin'. I've never been much of a hugger so..."  
"Something that might change your mind, though..." V starts, swallowing the lump in his throat.  
"Yeah?" The younger man flounders for a second, wondering how to break it to him. How to tell him that he's grown attached to him, that he's thought about kissing him and holding him and he might not be able to replace Cunningham but he wants them to be together and-- His jaw hangs open as he searches for words. Johnny looks so aloof, so unbothered. "I know what you're gonna say, V." He states, voice softer than usual, as he puffs out a cloud of smoke. The smaller man's eyes widen, his cybernetic eye flickering as it rolls in its socket. "I've been living in your head for a long while now and you're not exactly subtle." He turns slightly, giving V the side eye through his shades. It takes a second for V to recover his voice. Johnny stubs out the last of the cigarette on the palm of his steel hand.  
"So...what now?"

There's a blur and Johnny has V pinned to the bed, a knee pressed up between the younger man's thighs. His shades fall a little down the bridge of his nose so the black-haired man can see the sincerity in his eyes.  
"You've played this scene over and over in your head, V. I've seen it, again and again." He leans down, lips barely touching V's ear. "Even when you're tryin' to focus on something else, you're thinkin' about this." He husks and the smaller man nods hesitantly, biting his lip. Hot breath on his ear, ghosting down against his neck. The brush of his beard against V's clean shaven jaw.  
"F-Fuck..." The younger man reaches up to grasp at the strong curves of Johnny's shoulder blades through his vest. Lips, hot and wet, are pressed to V's temple, leaving small pecks down the side of his face before the rockstar fully claims his lips, his flesh hand palming across the smaller man's chest.  
"You've been saving yourself for me. Fuck, V..." He sighs, dipping down to let his hips grind down against V's. He's always been passive about sex, letting his partner take the wheel, but here? Here. He wants to show the younger man what he's been missing. Johnny leaves bites and hickeys down V's neck, making him whine as his flesh hand grabs the thickening bulge in his jeans.  
"Johnny, I can't--"  
"Shh..."

Flipping them over, Johnny pushes V down to his knees by the side of the bed as he swings his legs over the edge. With the raven-haired man knelt between his knees, the rockstar grabs the back of his neck, pulling him closer so his nose is nuzzling the outline of his cock. He smells of cigar smoke and gun metal and blood and lust. Johnny's other hand takes care of his vest, unzipping it to reveal his chest, dusted with dark hair across his pectorals and a trail down to the waistline of his pants. He's Min... He's Adonis... He's _Johnny fucking Silverhand_. V's mouth is watering as his face is pressed to the older man's increasingly straining zipper. Pulling V's head back, Johnny slips a steel thumb into the corner of his mouth, prying it open.  
"Open that fucking whore mouth of yours." Easily, V lets Johnny take over his mouth, his flesh hand joining the onslaught on his mouth. His tongue lolls across his bottom lip, saliva dripping down his chin. "Pretty boy. Look at you." He coos gently. The tone is lost on V in this sea of lust and desperation. With a flinch of surprise, V notices that Johnny has spat directly into his mouth, his saliva spreading over his tongue as the rockstar frees his cock. A low, needy whine leaves the younger man's chest and his natural pupil dilates as he tastes blood and steel, cybernetic eye flickering and spinning as he pants out another hot breath. Johnny's cock is thick and slightly curved, still thickening as he pulls it from his tight, black briefs. Pearls of surgical steel lie in a neat line along the underside, ten little bumps along the underside of his cock. Gently, Johnny runs his flesh hand over his cut cock, precome easing the slide. "You like 'em?" His fingers brushing over the pearls as he wets his lips. V nods, watching Johnny running his hand down his cock again. Eagerly, V licks a hot stripe along the underside, tasting Johnny's flesh and swirling around every bead as he moans and huffs another laboured breath through his nose. The flat of the younger man's tongue plays across his sensitive frenulum and sends a shock of pleasure zipping up his spine. The steel grinds against his nerves and he shivers terribly, rolling his hips as he pulls V forward again to take his girth into his mouth. Inch by inch, the younger man takes his cock into his mouth, making lewd, wet, sloppy noises as he takes it down. He already looks so blissed he could pass out at any second. His mouth feels so good though, the flushed and weeping head pushing forward into his throat. "Fuck, V...!" He gags and hot, wet muscles pull tight around Johnny's cock. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't been waiting for this too. For a chance to fuck his host to Hell and back, to rock his body the way he used to rock the stage.

Pulling back, the rockstar nearly lets V up but pushes him back down once his lips reach the crown. He coughs roughly and Johnny moans, the beads along the underside of his cock rubbing perfectly along the smaller man's soft, warm, slick tongue.  
"Good boy..." He breathes, shades crooked on his face as he crooks his hips up. V's hands are braced around his calves, gripping for purchase as Johnny begins to mercilessly fuck his throat. "Good boy, takin' my cock like a fuckin' champ. Oh, fuckin'..." He arches his back as V's tongue curls up against the underside of his cock. His throat is tight and all too hot and Johnny hasn't come in so long so he feels like he's already on the edge. "Fucking take it, V. Show me how much you want my fucking cock." The words are punched from his chest as he shoves V's head back down onto his cock. V groans around the flesh, eyes rolling up to look at Johnny, the way his broad, masculine chest is heaving and how he's intently watching V through his shades. "Mmnn... Never realised you'd actually make a good Joytoy, samurai." He groans, moving a foot to press down against the front of V's pants. The younger man whines, hips angling up to gain more friction.

When he lets V up, his eyes are half-lidded with want and his cock is hard and pulsing against the sole of Johnny's boot. His chin is drenched in spit and precome and the rockstar can't help but grab his jaw to get a good look at him. After a moment, he stands and hauls V's body over the bed, grabbing his ass through his skinny jeans, earning himself a gasp. He lifts the younger man's hips up, tucking his knees under him and getting him on all fours. He tugs down V's skinny jeans and his shorts, cold steel ghosting across his ass.  
"Oh, fuck..." V hisses, groaning softly as Johnny runs his hands over the back of the younger man's thighs.


End file.
